


Everlasting love

by Aka_hime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_hime/pseuds/Aka_hime
Summary: Gen overhears a conversation between Senku and Chrome and he misinterprets it.(Senku and Gen are already a couple)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 47





	Everlasting love

The day had just started in Ishigami village but everyone was already at work. Winter was fast approaching and we had to stock up on provisions before it arrived. Some members of the village were responsible for going hunting, and others for making warm clothes for everyone. Senku took care of taking inventory of the laboratory with Chrome and Gen who had been sent to him went to get their meal.   
  
"Senku, we don't have much manganese anymore, we will have to go and find some in the cave. " says Chrome   
  
"Hmm, you are right" Senku replied.   
  
"Who's going to go?"   
  
"First of all Tsukasa because we need someone strong"   
  
"I want to go too ! And you go there too ? " Chrome scream enthusiastically   
  
" Yes of course"   
  
"So you, me, Tsukasa ... Oh how about we go with Gen too ?"   
  
" No, I don't want Gen to come with us "   
  
He did not want to take the risk that Gen was injured, the cave is full of risks and even with Tsukasa the dangers were still present. He knows full well that he is putting himself in danger, but he can't let Chrome take the risk on his own despite knowing what is needed.   
  
" Why ? "   
  
" Cause I'm not in love with him anymore ."   
  
___   
  
Gen had gone to get the bowls of ramen for himself, Senku, and Chrome. But on the way the children asked him how to make flower crowns and he could not resist facing their eyes of little puppies. Now he was hurrying to bring back the meal that Senku and Chrome had been waiting for a long time now.   
  
" _They must be so hungry. "_   
  
He began to walk faster, being careful not to drop the bowls. He was two steps from the lab when he heard the conversation between the scientists.   
  
"So you, me, Tsukasa ... Oh how about we go with Gen too ?" Chrome asked   
  
_Is he planning to go somewhere? And with me ? Why not-_   
  
" No, I don't want Gen to come with us "   
  
Gen then stopped. Why wouldn't Senku want Gen to go with them?   
  
" Why ? " Chrome asked.   
  
" Cause I'm not in love with him anymore ."Senku replied   
  
_Huh ?_   
  
Gen was in the most total misunderstanding. He thought everything was going well between them yet, what had he done wrong ?   
  
_Why ... Why..._   
  
Gen then put the bowls of ramen at the entrance of the lab by taking only his and then turned around to return to the village because for the moment he was not able to face Senku.   
  
___   
  
Chrome had been staring at Senku for 5 minutes now. Pui Senku broke the silence laughing loudly   
  
"Ahahah you really thought I was serious saying that , I just wanna avoid endangering him !" Said Senku still laughing   
  
"Y-you scared me Senku ! It's not funny ! "   
  
" You should have seen your face"   
  
" G-gen takes a long time , I'm hungry ! " said Chrome trying to change subject   
  
"Yeah you're right. I'll go see what he's doing" Senku replied as he walked out of the lab.   
  
" Okay "   
  
But on leaving Senku saw the bowls of ramen lying on the floor.   
  
_Why would Gen have left our meal on the floor and walked away ? He is much more discreet when he tries to avoid habitual work._   
  
He returned to see Chrome telling him to start eating without him because he had something to do even though Chrome had already devoured half of his bowl.   
Senku then headed for the village in search of Gen.   
  
And it wasn't long before he found him chatting with Ukyo.   
  
"Mentalist, why did you go back to the village putting our meal down on the floor, I bet it was to avoid having more work"   
  
"Senku-chan !" said Gen not expecting to see him there.   
  
" Come on, let's go back to work and besides, why did you put our meal on the floor? "   
  
"S-sorry , I have something to do " said Gen turning around.   
  
He didn't have the courage to face Senku yet.   
  
"No you come with me " Said Senku grabbing Gen's arm   
  
" Let me go please" Gen replied, getting angry   
  
"What's the matter with you, on a besoin de toi au labo? "   
  
"You don't need me anymore ..." Said Gen his voice filled with sadness   
  
"But what are you talking about ?! "   
  
"Stop pretending Senku ! "   
  
Outch, he called him Senku. Gen had never called him Senku until now.   
  
"Gen either you explain to me what happens to you or ..."   
  
" or what ? "   
  
" I think this conversation is over " Senku said going back to the lab.   
  
"Me too" said Gen leaving in the opposite direction.   
  
Ukyo who had witnessed all of this was completely lost.   
  
___   
  
Senku returned to the lab. He didn't understand why it was to behave that way. And that annoyed him.   
  
"Oh Senku, you haven't found Gen ... what's going on?" Chrome asked seeing anger on Senku's face.   
  
"No nothing important ..."   
  
"Stop Senku, I know you and I know you wouldn't get pissed off for 'nothing' "   
  
Senku sighed.   
  
"Okay ... I found Gen but when I tried to talk to him he seemed elusive to me and when i told him we needed him here he told me that I didn't need him anymore " Senku said 

"It's weird ... Gen wouldn't act like that for no reason "   
  
"Hmm ..." Senku replied.   
  
"You have to go talk to him to find out what's wrong"   
  
"But he didn't even want me to talk to him earlier"   
  
"You still have to try again, he has to be calm now"   
  
"But I don't even know where he is"   
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. All you have to do is go to your hut after your meal."   
  
"Okay, I trust you ..."   
  
___   
  
Gen walked to the waterfall in the forest then sat down on a rock. Despite being a mentalist he couldn't hold back his emotions in the face of Senku.   
  
< _I am pitiful_   
  
Gen had very little self-confidence and low self-esteem. It was probably because his mother had only put him down when he was little.   
  
_"You are a less than nothing you will never achieve anything in life" she said to him_   
  
He then vowed to become famous to prove her wrong. But when he achieved his goal and showed up to her house with pride, all he got was a look of disgust and he was kicked out. That's when he started to think that something was wrong with him.   
  
But during his last months, thanks to Senku he had a better image of himself. He always made him feel special. Before the earth was turned to stone, he had already had several relationships, but it never lasted long. The people he dated were only interested in his money and his fame. But Senku had chosen him for himself and nothing else.   
  
But now it was over. He was so angry with himself for believing that someone would really want him.   
  
"So is this where you were hiding?"   
  
Gen was surprised but recognized Ukyo's voice   
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Senku ?" Ukyo said as he sat down next to him.   
  
"Ukyo-chan ..."   
  
"Come on tell me everything" Ukyo said with a sweet smile on his face.   
  
Gen then told him everything that had happened. Then waited for Ukyo to say something.   
  
"I trust you Gen but I don't believe for a second that Senku can't love you anymore"   
  
"But that's what he said" Gen replied.   
  
“Did you try to talk to him?” Ukyo asked teasingly.   
  
" No..."   
  
"If you don't talk to him you won't be able to know how he truly feels"   
  
"I know but I can't seem to face him"   
  
"Wait for me here I'll be back" said Ukyo getting up   
  
"Wha ..." Gen started but Ukyo was already far away   
  
___   
  
Ukyo was heading to the lab to find Chrome. He knew very well that Senku always confided in him.   
  
When he got to the lab, Chrome was alone. 

_It's perfect ._   
  
"Hi Chrome"   
  
"Hi Ukyo" Chome replied with a smile.   
  
"Where are Senku?"   
  
"He went to the village to help Kaseki" Chrome said, refocusing on what he was doing   
  
" I need to talk to you"   
  
"It's about Senku and Gen"   
  
" Yes "   
  
"I was waiting for you to come see me so that you tell Gen that he has to go to his hut after the meal"   
  
"Alright, thanks Chrome."   
  
"We have to take care of them because they have such great pride that he would never do the first without us."   
  
"You're right" Ukyo smiled to Chrome then left to talk to Gen.   
  
When he got to the Mentalist he explained to him what he had to do and then went back to the village to finish the tasks he had to do.   
  
___   
  
The meal was now over and Gen and Senku were in their hut in total silence. None of them dared to speak. He just gave each other little glances every now and then but immediately looked away.   
  
_"I don't know what to say, I'm too scared to hear what he has to say to me" Gen thought_   
  
_"Does he want to talk to me now?" Senku thought_   
  
_They both told each other that sticking around like that wouldn't solve anything so we had to get started._   
  
_"Senku-_   
  
_" Gen -_   
  
They say at the same time .   
  
"Sorry go ahead ..." said Gen   
  
"No you first ..." Senku replied.   
  
Gen then decided to go for it.   
  
“You don't really love me anymore?” Gen asked his voice full of pain.   
  
"Why are you saying that?"   
  
"This morning I heard you telling Chrome ..." Gen said looking away.   
  
"Is that why you were so cold with me?"   
  
Gen nodded.  
  
"Gen… that was a joke."   
  
"Huh, a joke ?"   
  
"Yes it was just for fun it was not true"   
  
" It was... a joke ..."   
  
Tears started to roll down on gen's face. He was so relieved, he really believed that Senku didn't want him anymore.   
  
" S-sorry but I was so scared. " Gen said trying to wipe away his tears.   
  
"Hey, it's okay" said Senku approaching Gen .   
  
"I am so pathetic ..."   
  
"Stop talking nonsense, I'm sorry you thought you heard that."   
  
Senku took Gen's face in his hands and then looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Asagiri Gen, I love you" Senku said with a slight blush on his cheeks.   
  
"Me too, Senku-chan," he replied, drying his tears.   
  
"Come on, come here" Senku said as he opened his arms wide inviting Gen to come in.   
  
Gen immediately threw himself into his arms surrounded by this warmth that he loved times.

" _I will love you for eternity, Gen_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Here ! I took a long time to write this one. Hope she has you over. I am French so I hope there is not too much fault. Do not hesitate to leave comments. 
> 
> My tumblr: @/aka_hiime.


End file.
